Raymans New Rival
by Dougal
Summary: Raymans got a new rival but who is it R
1. Rayman Back

I do not own Rayman but I love it like it and embrace it ENJOY. O I did not like how they made dark lums so I changed it if you do not lik it tell me in a review! 

Raymans Clones 

****

Again we a back in the calm and loving place that is Raymans home the Crossroads of Dreams. Through all this light their came darkness and through this darkness came a dark lum. A dark lum is a nightmare whenever the people of the Crossroads of Dreams have a nightmare they create a dark lum. The last time a dark lum came was the time of the hoodlums. The hoodlums were made by the evil dark lum named Andre. Andre nearly was successful in his mission in taking over the Crossroads of Dream but failed when Rayman stood up and turned him back to a red lum. 

Rayman was sleeping on a rock by the entrance of the Fairy Council. He was awoken by the screaming of his good friend Globox. Poor Globox tripped over him shelf.

Rayman: Globox long time no see you ok then

Globox: Rayman you must come quick there is there is………………

Rayman: Globox there is what Globox 

Globox had fainted and was nonsense. 

Rayman: We need to get you to the doctors he will know what to do.

Rayman started to pick him up then giving up. Globox as you could imagine was quite heavy. He just got behind the tree and then he rounds a hover ship. He pushes Globox in it pressed all the buttons to get it to turn on. In the process he was opening the windows and doors adjusting the seats lights on and off then he pressed the RED button and they shot of in to the sky. 

Rayman: I do not know what I am going to do with you I can never take you anywhere. Well how am I going to get to the Clear Leaf Forest if I had a map?

Hover: Please may I ask where you wish to go Rayman?

Rayman: How do you know my name o any way I need to get to Clear Leaf Forest

Hover: Seat belts please

Then suddenly black belts tired all over him and gripping him to the seat of the ship. Then again he found him shelf being shot off to where ever. Rayman did not dare to move for a risk of losing a part of him shelf. Then colours surrounded him in the back ground they where in a dream route (you no when you have to get to the place). 

It was not long before they got to the Forest.

Rayman: Do you happen to know where the doctor is?

Hovers: Yes, do you wish to go?

Rayman: Please

Again they zoomed in the direction of the Doctors place. They stopped and Rayman left and told the ship to stay he would not be long and left to enter the place. He found him shelf covered in a room full of white the only thing that not white was the bench in the middle. Rayman slowly walked to the Bench wondering where the doctor was. 

Rayman: Doctor Hello any body home is there a Doctor in the house

Doctor: O hello Rayman I thought you said you would visit you have not 

Rayman: O Soz well I have come because of Globox

Doctor: I thought you came to say hi I am not loved bohobohobohobo

Rayman: No I did not mean it like that can you please help he has fainted and I do not know what to do.

Doctor: The best thing is to just splash him with water it will bring him back now go I am missing eastenders.

Rayman: Thank You

Rayman walked out of the doctor's place and came back to the ship. He asked if it had a cup and a cup popped out of a panel. He ran to the river on the north side of the ship. He scoped up some water and walked slowly back to the ship and splashed Globox.

Rayman: Globox you ok

Globox: Rayman where are we

Rayman: Clear Leaf Forest 

Globox: Why are we here

Rayman: You fainted 

Globox: o yer

Rayman: you anted to say something?

Globox: o yer I can not believe it there is another one of you

  


Well if you want to know what happens next I would like two review so if you have red this then please review tell me what I can improve on. ENJOY


	2. Truth

Hi again yer I am here to write the next chapter of my story. Thanks for your reviews I did not expect any. Well now lets get started. ENJOY!!!!!

Raymans Rival 

**Chapter Two – The Truth**

****

Rayman: Stop-talking nonsense there can only be one Rayman one of me.

Globox: But its true I was waving and he fire one of his fists at me. I started to run and scream. He jumped out of the tree and the light shone on him, He was in easy view. I turned to see who had attacked me and when I saw was you I ran closer and then saw he was wearing all black clothing apart from his bandader on his neck that was silvers. He charged a fist again and now I knew it was not really you I start to run as fast as I could. I ran and ran until I tripped up next to you.

Rayman: So there is another one of me around.

Rayman heard a noise up in the sky he looked up and saw a little green think coming towards them.  It started to come very very close. Rayman took one step back and the green thing crashed on to the ground. Rayman picked it up to see that it was his good friend Murfy. Murfy was a green fly like creature. Murfy had a very large jaw like half of his face. 

Rayman: Hello Murfy what brings you here.

Murfy: Rayman they're a big problem a Rayman look-a-like has kidnapped Ly.

Rayman & Globox: What

Murfy: Rayman as you know Ly gave you your abilities. With out Ly your powers will start to fade and become to weak until they are fully depleted. You will need to destroy the bosses to revive your abilities.

Rayman: I do feel kinder weak.

Murfy: You must go to the heart of the world the teensies have some to tell you and give you. 

Rayman: Hover can you get us to the Fairy Council!

Hover: Yes Rayman 

Globox: Wow he so cool

Rayman: Come on, Hover let go.

Rayman pressed the button and the engine started and they were shot back in to the dreamway. As the colour surrounded Globox started to press all the buttons. Soon the colours started to fade as the entered back to the world. Hover landed near to the entrance to the Council. Rayman got out of Hover and entered the Council that leaded to the heart of the world. Rayman got to the heart of the world and the teensies and fairies were all fighting. The king Teensies stood up and headed towards Rayman. Teensies yelled and all the teensies and fairies went to the edges of the room. 

King: Heart of the World OPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly the casing protecting the heart opened. The light from the heart surrounded the room

King: With this time of need we need a helping hand!

Then 5 streams of light were fired up in to the air the air and split in to more.

King: It is done.

Rayman: What's done?

The king gave Murfy the Manual and whispered something into his ear. 

King: Go save Ly

They walked back to hover. And jumped in Rayman pressed the button and asked hover to just fly. Murfy was just scanning through the manual. Murfy kept making strange noises making sure everyone knew that he was reading that the spotlight should be on him. Murfy suddenly jumped out of his seat. Hover started to land as from what Murfy had ordered. Hover landed and they jumped out of their seats.

Murfy: Well from what I have read what the heart of the world spit out were millions of artificial lums.

Rayman: What are they?

Murfy: I was coming to that anyway artificial lums come in 5 different colours and they have different effects on the user. Like the Green coloured lum is Tornado Fist, The blue lum is Copter Head, Yellow is Hyper Missile, Purple lum is Mega Fist, and Orange is Power Claw. I will tell you more as we go on.

Rayman: Cool I'll need them to beat my new foe.

Globox: Yer very interesting really is………can we get moving now

Rayman: Yer lets go! Where do we have to go next?

Murfy scanned the book.

Murfy: We have to go to Tech city.

Rayman: Everyone ready to go?

Globox: Lets go already!

Rayman,Globox and Murfy jumped back in to the ship. Rayman once again pressed the button and told hover where to go and again they found them shelf back in the dream route.

Thanks well that the end of this chapter but one day I will write the next chapter. O please R&R


End file.
